How to Annoy the Heckle out of Vlad Masters 2!
by Skellingtonfan1
Summary: I go back to Vladdy's house and stir up more trouble. STRIPEDS! HAMMER! BUGS BUNNY!


**HI! I hinted to a certain someone that I would write a sequel to How to Annoy the heckle out of Vlad Masters, and I decided to go through with it. I will try to get back into the same random spot in my head as last time, but it's not midnight and I didn't eat any Cap'n'Crunch today...this should be a challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP, or Sharpies, or Bugs Bunny, or the joke where you stop a few feet off the ground because you're out of gas, or Kool-Aid Man, or a lot of other stuff mentioned. I own my image, which you can't use, and the very embarrassing photo from last year's Christmas Party on Olympus. That's about it. **

Vlad was once again enjoying his day. His wounds had healed from the skeleton army that a mysterious teenage girl had sent after him, the sparkly vampire kid had been cremated, the grease stains had been removed form the carpet, and the girl had vanished after saying she was going to miss some 'Airbender Marathon'.

So he was eating Froot Loops, tee hee, and reading the paper.

**KNOCK-KNOCK! KNOCK-KNOCK! KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!**

"Oh, fudgebuttons!" Vlad tossed down the paper and went to the door, opening it to scream at the visitor. "GO AWAY!"

"Aw, Vladdie, I thought you liked me." He opened his eyes and looked down to see the same teenage girl from before.

Since someone reading this may not have read the prequel, being all stupid and such, I am forced to describe her...again.

She had pale skin, grayish blue eyes, and freckles dotting her upper face, under the eyes. She wore a form fitting black t-shirt that said Feel The Music in white lettering, black jeans, black boots, and totally awesome black fingerless gloves. Her hair was light brown, with natural blonde highlights, and a funky violet stripe going down one side.

She was holding a large hammer, which looked like a metal block on a stick, the stick was covered in fabric and had a strap so she could hold on.

Now, back to what's going on.

"What are you doing here?" Vlad scolded.

"My nephew infected almost every computer in the house with a virus, so I decided to pop in for boredom's sake." She raised the hammer. "You wanna spar?"

"NO!" Vlad slammed the door and turned around, only to find her standing behind him.

"Hiya Princess Cuddly McFlanders!" She beamed and waved at him. "Check this out!" She stuck the hammer in a belt loop and pulled out a Sharpie.

"A Sharpie? I have a thousand of those in my office."

"But this one can alter reality!" She uncapped it and drew a flying carpet on the wall, which became a real flying carpet.

"What the-!"

"LANGUAGE!" The girl screamed. "By decree of Skellingtonfan1, me, I say you cannot curse!"

"I'll curse all I want!"

"No you won't!" Skell screamed. She hit him with the hammer where the sun don't shine. "HAVE AT THEE! For those who don't know from my reviews, that is my catchphrase." She beamed at you, the reader, and took off. "MEEP MEEP!"

Vlad got up and went to the kitchen, hoping the girl was gone. Instead she was battling his fridge...with the hammer. And the whole time she was singing 'I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts' in a British accent.

"MY FRIDGE! MY BIRTHDAY FUDGE CAKE!" Skell then remembered the cake she had just eaten, and smiled a little.

"Yeah...about that..." Vlad's eye twitched. "You okay, Princess Cuddly McFlanders?"

"MY NAME IS NOT PRINCESS CUDDLY McFLANDERS!" He pulled out an ecto gun and aimed it at her. He was about to pull the trigger when she stuck her finger in the hole. He fired, and the explosion was on him.

"And they said Bugs Bunny would never teach me anything." She smirked. Vlad's face was covered in soot, ectoplasm, and his shirt was blown open. "This is missing something...I know!" She stuck a clown nose on him and squeezed it. It emitted a squeaky noise. "Hee-hee."

"I hate you."

"Aw, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard." She hugged him and took out the hammer. "Which makes it harder to do this." She squished him with the hammer and ran to the garage. "THEY'RE AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS! GET THE FROOT LOOP ADMIRAL AND SAVE CORNPOP-OPOLIS!"

Vlad peeled himself off the floor and ran after her, his shirt fixed by some space-hole-time-continuum-thing. He found her in his private plane, starting it up and eating airline peanuts.

"Hi Vladdy...these peanuts taste terrible!"

"Those are cashews!"

"Oh." She hit the gas, Vlad hanging onto the side of the small plane. "YEE-HAW! TELL MA AN PA I'S HEADIN TO THE BIG CITY!" Vlad managed to climb into the passenger seat, and buckle himself in. "Hey Vladdie." He looked over to the side, she was steering the plane with her foot while reading **GOFFIC MAGAZINE 4 DUM-DUMS**. "I read it for the ads."

"Are you even paying attention to the sky!" Vlad yelled.

"Sorta. It's not like there's traffic up here." She snorted. She turned the plane sideways and went in between two buildings. She did a corkscrew and set the plane upside down, her hair whipping around wildly. "So, enjoying your carrot stew?"

"What carrot stew?"

"I didn't say carrot stew, I said clam chowder. How is it?"

"WHAT?" Vlad screamed.

"I said, is your sandwich dry? We were out of cockroach guts."

"WHAT?"

"Mayo. Mayo is made out of cockroach guts, I thought everyone knew about that." She turned the plane right side up and cheered. "So, what about them Mets?"

"LOOK OUT!" Skell turned towards the front, and screamed.

"KOOL-AID MAN!" Sure enough, Kool-Aid Man was floating in the middle of the sky.

"OH YEAH!" He pulled out a flamethrower and torched their plane, making them fall out of the sky.

The plane dropped like a rock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Vlad screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Skell screamed. She was hugging Vlad and screaming at the top of her lungs. He pushed her away and continued screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"IF I DIE, TELL MY MOM NOT TO SELL MY STUFF, AND MY DAD TO GET A LIFE!" Skell screamed.

"NO!" Vlad screamed. Skell shrugged.

"Okay. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The plane plummeted down, faster and faster, they could see the ground coming closer.

Suddenly, before the devastating crash, the plane stopped. They were stuck in place, about three feet off the ground.

"What happened?" Vlad asked. Skell checked something on the dash.

"We ran outta gas." She got out and walked away, acting as if nothing happened. Vlad scrambled out and ran away, fleeing back to his magical fluffy castle of unicorns. He heard huffing, and saw Skell running alongside him. "Yo Vlad, how much longer are we going to do this? I have curfew in a few hours."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Let me think...you need to treat Fuffly and Pee-tah better."

"Who?"

"Nagini, the magical snake of horcruxes."

"What?"

"In accordance with the prophecy."

"Would you stop that!"

"Would you like fries with that?"

"STOP!"

"Make me!"

"Okay, STOP!" Vlad grabbed her and phased her into the ground.

"Okay, Froot Loop, I was being nice before, but now you've made me mad. So I have one word for you."

"And what would that be?"

"SHAZAM!"

Lightning crashed, hitting Vlad and freeing Skell.

"OW!"

"Remind me to thank Billy Batson later, his favor is paid in full." Skell smiled. "I have to go now, so I'm leaving you with this: There is a bomb in your mansion, it went off during the joy ride."

"WHAT!"

"Also, this." She raised her arms, her eyes glowed red, and another jagged hole appeared in the ground. _"My skeleton army, along with Cerberus, shall make your life heck until I return!" _

Vlad screamed like a pansy and ran away, the skeletons and three headed dog chasing after him. That day The Skeletons were wearing stripeds on their shirts. That's right, Stripeds. Stripe-eds. THAT"S RIGHT MELIYA. I USED YOUR WORD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Skell brought up a portal back to her world, and turned back to the imaginary camera. "Don't worry guys, I'll be back. I always come back." She winked, and left with only one other word...

"FISH JERKY!"

Than another final word...

"WANGDOODLES!"


End file.
